


伦敦下雪了

by AnnDa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 《最后的誓言》后续, 性暗示, 拥抱以及相互依偎, 改编, 温馨, 甜文, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnDa/pseuds/AnnDa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>追溯往事，他想，一切总会结束于此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	伦敦下雪了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter in London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153431) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



> Translate work  
> 翻译自wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)的Winter in London
> 
> 献给plus GN，为了不辜负你，终于把这篇文翻了出来，谢谢你在微博的推文。

Sherlock第一次不得不离开之时，他们在一起已经将近两年了。好吧，据他所认为的在一起。

Sherlock第二次不得不离开之时，他们在一起了一年多一点。

要知道，那一次他回来的速度快多了。

这一次他们在一起了十二个月零二十六天，说实话，这一次必须要做出比让一颗小小的弹丸射入他的内脏或者从微不足道的医院房顶跳下来更过分的事情，才能让John确信Sherlock再次离开了。

追溯往事，他想，一切总会结束于此。如果他们其中任何一个没有中途死去，他在心里修正了一下，承认这种事故是有可能发生的。他大约让自己死了两次，他沉溺于毒品和罪案，危险和谜题，承受着种种职业风险。

可是，当Sherlock将鼻尖蹭进John耳后一小片柔软的皮肤，用手臂紧紧揽住John的胸膛，屈起臀部无意识地用盆骨碾磨John的屁股时，他嘴角情不自禁地绽开一抹微笑，他将那抹微笑印进John的皮肤里，用嘴巴和鼻子同时深深吸气，用舌头留存John的味道，将那味道顺着喉咙咽下去，存入胸腔，他觉得自己的心脏胀得满满的，他确定这突兀的动作很难不把John惊醒。

为了打破Sherlock神机妙算的定律，John决定继续睡觉。

就在Sherlock惊讶于John竟然还能睡觉的时候，他注意到卧室窗外隐隐有银色光芒透过了窗帘，下雪了。

现在是一月份，天空下着雪，四下里到处都冷冷冰冰，除了他们的身体以及他们身体中间的空隙，而John正在做着Sherlock无法演绎出的梦。Sherlock什么都不能做，只能对着光和雪紧紧闭上眼睛，虔诚地感受John Watson，那个赤裸的酣睡在他怀中的人，那个金子般毋庸置疑为他所属的人，现在属于他，正如一直以来那样。

只有现在，Sherlock被允许拥有他。  
雪势很小，落下的是薄薄的雪片，预示着还有更多的雪花将要降临，Sherlock庆幸与此，因为John还要睡上一会，等他醒来时，可爱的白色光辉就会铺满各处，闪闪发亮。他们将会生起火，享用茶和吐司，也许还会邀请Hudson太太上来吃午餐，Sherlock会演奏一些他所作的曲子，那是在John间断向自己倾诉爱意空档期，那古怪的几小时独处中谱就的。现在，两人一同在Sherlock的床上躺着，一人将另一人纳入怀中，就像是汤匙放在抽屉里。这比喻恶俗地惊人，但Sherlock才不会蠢到去在意这个，因为现在他拥有John，他终于拥有了他，这一次没有任何事物从中作梗。Sherlock能够细数出John的皮肤紧贴着他的每一种感觉，John发间的味道让他鼻子发痒，John入睡时呼吸出轻柔的哼声，他忘却了窗外缓缓下着的雪，现在已经慢慢成势。

Sherlock向下蹭了一点，将John抱得更紧了，他将自己的脸颊贴在John的后脑上，然后将冰凉的脚挤进John的小腿肚之间。不出几小时，他们就会醒来。他们会醒来，John将会睡意朦胧地微笑着说，“早安，”Sherlock会回以微笑，然后无法停下自己用他的双手，他的嘴唇，他的舌头去验证一切是否真实，接着，终于，John会注意到窗外下着雪。

将会有茶和吐司，小提琴，和Hudson太太的唠叨，以及种种一切。案件，凶手，灰尘，苏格兰场。还有爱，性，Sherlock微笑着想到。爱和性，以及伦敦，被雪覆盖。

————END————


End file.
